La Última Vez
by JessAxPG18
Summary: Bueno van a ser one-short Narusasu o Sasunaru , van a variar mucho en el género del trama espero que les guste Aclaraciones: Los personajes no son mios son de Masashi kishimoto la historia es totalmente mia
1. chapter 1

La vida puede dar varios giros nunca sabemos que sorpresas nos deparará, no sabemos que destino va a tener cada persona...  
  
Era un día normal en konoha, pero para Naruto era un infierno, ya que él tiene que dejar su amor atrás para poder cumplir una meta  
  
¿Cuál era esa meta? Que Naruto se convirtiera en Hokage , pero a cambio de eso iba a dejar ir al amor de su vida, no es que él quisiera pero no tenía opción, él quería cumplir el sueño que tuvo desde niño, se escucha muy egoísta pero tampoco quería hacerle daño a Sasuke.  
  
Ya que unos de los requisitos era:  
No tener relación con alguien que haya renegado y la otra era tener una esposa  
  
por eso Naruto decidió citar a Sasuke a una casa abandonada muy lejos de la aldea para hablar sobre ese tema   
  
Naruto había llegado mucho tiempo antes para poder pensar bien las palabras que le va a decir al Uchiha, por qué no quisiera inciar la Quinta Guerra Ninja.  
mientras estaba pensando en la palabras correctas empezó a recordar todo lo que vivió junto al Uchiha   
  
Recordo cuando Estaban en la academia cuando Naruto odiaba a Sasuke, pero todo cambio cuando "accidentalmente se dieron un beso", se beso dio inició a una gran historia de amor, una que cambiaría demasiado la vida de ellos dos  
  
poco a poco Naruto fue enamorado a Sasuke, le iba a dejar flores o le regalaba algunos chocolates el azabache siempre se negaba a recibirlos pero el Rubio era demasiado insistente y terminaba aceptandolos  
  
Sasuke aunque no quisiera se iba enamorado de su amigo y llego un día en el que Naruto invito a Sasuke a salir y el azabache no se negó, fue una cita perfecta caminaron por la aldea y llegaron al valle del fin donde se sentaron a ver el atardecer  
  
—oye Sasuke—hablo el rubio   
  
—¿ahora que quieres?—dijo el azabache mientras lo miraba a los ojos  
  
—¿Quieres ser mi novio dattebayo? —dijo el rubio muy emocionado   
  
Sasuke por su parte solo asintió y le robo un beso al rubio uno muy lento que expresaba todo el amor que esos dos se tenían   
  
O cuando Naruto era el único soporte de Sasuke para no desertar de la aldea, pero todo cambio cuando Hinata se tropezó y calló encima de Naruto accidentalmente en una posición muy comprometedora y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso Sasuke no tenía porque quedarse en la aldea así que decidió irse para poder tener una venganza digna de un Uchiha, no solo contra su hermano sino también contra Naruto  
  
Desde ese momento Naruto estaba decido de recorrer todas las Naciones shinobi por Sasuke, a él no le importaba dar su vida con tal de traerlo devuelta tenía que aclarar las cosas con su amado   
  
Tantas cosas pasaron en la vida de estos dos como la vez que Sasuke apareció en medio de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja diciendo de que él iba a ser el siguiente Hokage, Naruto solto una pequeña risa al recordar eso nunca creyó escuchar eso de Sasuke   
  
O la última pelea que tuvieron en el valle del fin donde su historia de amor empezo y probablemente iba a terminar allí, los dos se enfrentaron a muerte  
  
Los sentimientos que se tenían se dejarían que dejar atrás para poder terminar con esa pelea, la cual termino trayendo a Sasuke de vuelta a la aldea   
  
Tantas cosas que habían vivido juntos para que acabará así no era muy justo para el Uchiha pero no tenía otra opción  
  
Y ahora estaba él en una casa abandonada esperando a su amor para darle fin a su relación que siempre soñó pero ya no podrá tener  
  
Y en eso una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos  
  
—Naruto ¿para que querías que viniera?—habló el azabache con un tono muy serio   
  
—Sasuke tenemos que hablar—dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba al azabache  
  
—¿De qué quieres hablar?— esa no era una buena señal pensó el azabache  
  
—de nuestra relación—dijo directo el rubio   
  
—¿qué quieres decir con eso?—pregunto el azabache  
  
—ya no podremos estar juntos, me dijeron que si quería ser hokage tendría que tener una esposa y por otra parte si tu estas conmigo no vas a poder restaurar el clan Uchiha—hablo el rubio con firmeza en su voz  
  
—...—el azabache no respondió solo sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas   
  
—perdoname sasuke es lo mejor para los dos   
  
—¡Eres una mierda Naruto!—gritó el azabache mientras caía de rodillas al suelo y no paraba de llorar—a mi ya no me importaba mi clan solo me importabas tú—dijo lo último en un susurro   
  
—perdoname sasuke no es mi intención hacer esto pero no tengo otra opción—dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba para poder abrazarlo   
  
—no me toques Naruto por favor—dijo el azabache intentando no volver a llorar   
  
—Sasuke por favor entiendelo— le rogó el rubio   
  
—si lo entiedo Naruto Al menos tu podras ser feliz cumpliendo tu sueño, nunca olvides que yo siempre te amaré aunque no estemos juntos—dijo el azabache mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas   
  
—sasuke espera —dijo el rubio con su voz quebrada   
  
—Naruto me iré de la aldea, no como desertor sino por que me asignaron una misión la cuál no iba a aceptar ya que es muy peligrosa y llevaba mucho tiempo pero al ver esta situación creó que es lo mejor para mí, olvidate de todo lo que pasamos y nunca más me vuelvas a buscar, cumple tu sueño hazlo por mi Naruto—dijo el azabache mientras le daba una sonrisa tan sincera y sin más el azabache se dio vuelta y se fue para no volver hasta sanar sus heridas   
  



	2. cap 2

**Bueno antes que nada es mejor si escuchan antes o después la canción vas a querer volver de Maite perroni, es continuación del anterior y esta vez solo lo narra sasuke**  
—

Pov sasuke

Decidí irme de la aldea, no tengo por que quedarme viendo como Naruto es feliz mientras yo estoy en un infierno  
Gracias a unos estúpidos sentimientos

Se que te arrepentir Naruto de eso estoy seguro y después no quiero que vengas pidiendome perdón ni diciendo que me sigues amando, tu fuiste el de la decisión de dejarme, me dejaste en esta soledad donde no puedo salir y se te olvido todas esos juramentos que me hiciste y el mas importante que **siempre** **ibas a estar conmigo**

Pero ahora estoy aquí muy lejos de tu lado, después de todo lo que hice por ti, yo te amaba incondicionalmente pero tú y tu estúpido sueño de ser hokage arruino todo ¿Acaso no me amabas? ¿Fui un simple juego para ti? ¿O ya te habías enamorado de alguien más?

Eres un estúpido Naruto solo pensando por ti mismo ¿en serio no pensaste que yo iba a sufrir más?¿En serio eres demasiado estúpido?

No puedo creer que yo fui tan estúpido al darte todo y confiar plenamente en ti, sabía que iba a ser un gran problema este amor pero aun así me arriesgue y tu lo arruinaste todo yo en serio te amo Naruto...

¿Como pude quedar en una situación asi? Ahora estoy desahogandome debajo de un árbol viendo las estrellas, nunca creí verme estar así y menos por un idiota como tú

Lo único que me mantenía lejos de la oscuridad eras tú Naruto ¿Y si vuelvo a ser el de antes? Tu sabes perfectamente que me costo mucho, tú eras mi único soporte

Pero creo que eso es lo de menos ahora, como dijiste sería mejor restaurar en Clan Uchiha tal vez así te das cuenta del sufrimiento que yo estoy pasando y te darías cuenta que puedo ser feliz sin ti

Bueno ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi y al parecer se cumplió lo de restaurar el Clan, no se como pude hacerlo, pero valió la pena saber que sufriste demasiado al saber sobre eso

Pero creó que tu igual tu tuviste tu venganza ya que me enteré que tu igual tuviste un hijo con aquella Hyuga, no creo que soporte ver a tu hijo ni al mío cuando regrese a la aldea.

Ya se me hizo costumbre salir de noche a contemplar las estrellas y recordar todos aquellos momentos que pasamos juntos, antes dolía como si me quemara en el infierno pero ahora ya no siento nada esperaré un poco más y luego podre regresar a la aldea

...

No se cuanto tiempo haya pasado, talvez unos 13 años... la verdad nose pero lo que si se es que ya te olvide Naruto Uzumaki y regresare a la aldea.

No es por verte es por mi hija, no quiero que ella se sienta mal , no la quiero hacer de menos, se que lo que hice no esto bien solo fue para ponerte celoso pero no quiero que sufra por un amor que nunca existió entre nosotros dos

Ya no soy la misma persona Naruto cambié demasiado para no expresar sentimientos hacía ti, cambié también físicamente ya no soy aquel joven que se enamoró de su mejor amigo, ahora soy un hombre el cuál tiene una família con la cual debe volver

como lo dije desde un principio intentaras volver conmigo pero te lo negaré, se que en el fondo de tu corazón aún me amas y te diste cuenta de todo lo que hice por ti pero será demasiado tarde ya te olvide y no hará nada que me haga cambiar esa opinión

Esta será la última vez que mire las estrellas entre la soledad y aquí es donde dejé enterrado el amor que tenía hace años, Este es el adiós Naruto

Ahora empezaré mi vida con mi familia

Sólo recuerda yo nunca te olvide y te amaré hasta el fín de mi vida...

Y sin mas el azabache se llevo todo lo importante para el y entre esas cosas cofre una caja con todas las carta que le había escrito a su amado pero que nunca se atrevería a darselas

 **Fin**

—

 **Espero que les haya gustado :3 a mi parecer me encanto espero que a ustedes igual como ya dije este va a ser un libro de one-short de esta pareja :3 si quieren algún pedido o algo diganme ^^ con gusto lo hago  
**


End file.
